Alma de Mariposa
by ninnae
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y con una nueva oportunidad por delante, Shaka anhela tener una vida con Mu a su lado, pero no todo resulta como el lo desea. Mu a pesar de amarlo también lo rechaza, pues anhela la libertad por sobre todas las cosas y eso hará que emprenda vuelo lejos de los brazos del rubio. Aunque su corazón con el tiempo dirá otra cosa y buscará lo que realmente desea.


**Alma de mariposa**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola traigo este nuevo fic. La verdad no suelo trabajar con esta pareja, así que espero que el desastre no haya sido tan grande. Espero les guste, especialmente Cassiopeia Weasley que me lo pediste en la página de amor yaoi, la publico aquí tambien.**

* * *

¿Quién diría que tendríamos una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué nuestros actos de sacrificio y entrega serían recompensados? La paz reina en la tierra temporalmente gracias a todos los sacrificios hechos durante la guerra contra Hades, gracias a los cielos aquella cruenta lucha que se llevó tantas vidas ha terminado y que por concesión de nuestra amada Diosa Athena podemos tener otra vida. Ahora todos los dorados nos hallamos reunidos en el Salón principal del templo del Patriarca, ha pasado una semana desde nuestra resurrección, muchos aún se encuentran confundidos por la nueva vida, quisieran todavía seguir en el oscuro sueño de la muerte siendo recordados con honor por las batallas libradas. Otros mantienen latente el odio y el resentimiento de antaño por todos los sucesos acontecido hace más de trece años. La relación entre nosotros no será sencilla, es más ni siquiera estoy seguro de que podamos convivir mucho tiempo en un espacio reducido sin querer asesinarnos

Como el más cercano a Dios soy capaz de percatarme de cada perturbación en sus energías y cosmos de mis compañeros de armas, muchos abatidos, con tristeza y nostálgicos. Saga y Kanon no son capaces de mirarse a la cara, ambos al encontrar su mirada desvían el rostro, uno con arrepentimiento, el otro con vergüenza. Milo es cauteloso con Camus, el recelo anida en su corazón y el acuariano lo único que desea es poder acercarse a Milo sin ningún impedimento, pero su orgulloso corazón no se lo permite por miedo al rechazo. Muchos continúan de la misma manera, pero de entre todos tu eres la excepción, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo puedes no tener ira, arrepentimiento o un solo ápice de dolor en tu interior? Ese enigma me intriga Mu, tú me intrigas. Tu presencia pacifica, tu calma y mesura, y por otro lado ese guerrero decidido y entregado por su diosa, justamente como ese noble carnero que adorna tu constelación natal. Tú no guardas rencor ni odio, al contrario guardas un anhelo y esperanza de que todo puede cambiar para mejor, que está oportunidad valdrá la pena para resarcir nuestros errores.

Una suave, pero fuerte cosmos llama mi atención, desvió mis ojos hacía la entrada lateral del recinto principal, Athena envestida de su eterno vestido blanco y portando a Niké en su mano aparece, en sus ojos se ve la calidez y el cariño que prodiga a sus caballeros.

—Mis queridos caballeros dorados, muchos de ustedes se habrán preguntado del por qué los he reunido aquí.

Mis compañeros se remueven en sus filas, y tu Mu te mantienes estoico a la espera de las palabras de la Diosa, como si ya supieras lo que está por declarar, por vez primera veo un sentimiento diferente en tus ojos a la calma y suavidad habitual, ansiedad es lo que logro percibir, intento llegar un poco más a tu interior, sé que no es correcto, que estoy invadiendo tu privacidad, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad. Veo en tu corazón montañas escarpadas, valles a grandes alturas y un clima muy frío, todo recordado con mucho cariño. Reconozco el sitio como Jamir, tu hogar. Tu deseas partir, eso no me agrado, no quiero que te marches, mi corazón palpita dolorosamente ante tu posible ausencia, ¿Cómo haré para retenerte? Todavía pululan por mi mente los constantes recuerdos de nuestros encuentros, con el fin del caos en el Santuario tú te asentaste en Grecia, volviendo a ocupar tu templo, fue ahí cuando nos hicimos más cercanos, cada día nos veíamos, hablamos; nuestras pasiones y aficiones eran muy parecidas, somos dos almas afines que habían logrado encontrarse, finalmente no pude evitar caer en tu encanto y terminé enamorándome de tu suave expresión y dulce sonrisa. Siempre quise decirte mis sentimientos, desee confesarme y el que tú me correspondieras, pero llego la lucha contra Hades y todo se fue abajo. Presentí que mi destino era la muerte y al saber eso decidí callar. Más ahora que tenemos otra oportunidad no te dejaré partir, al menos no sin dar la pelea, pues tú vales cualquier batalla.

Athena nos miraba a todos, gravando las expresiones en su memoria, sonrió levemente antes de volver a hablar.

—Ustedes merecen vivir la vida que les fue arrebatada, merecen hacer lo que desean y no estar atados por obligaciones —Athena pausó unos momentos, tomó aire durante unos segundos antes de hablar todavía más fuerte—. Quiero que sean felices, en especial ustedes caballeros dorados quienes más han sufrido, quienes más han dado por la humanidad. Ustedes podrán tomar la decisión que crean más adecuada. Son libres de partir e irse del Santuario si lo quieren, también pueden quedarse aquí y seguir con su vida como la llevan hasta ahora, en otras palabras, son libres de hacer lo que deseen, en cualquier caso se les ayudará en lo que necesiten, y las puertas de este recinto siempre estarán abierto para recibirlos.

Las palabras de la Diosa eran claras, podíamos irnos si lo queríamos, y tu sin duda lo harías, lo veía en tus ojos, esa añoranza creció, anhelabas tu hogar.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse por el recinto, no se esperaban una declaración como esa, para ser sincero yo tampoco, jamás he pensado en dejar mis ropajes y acoplarme a una llamada "vida normal". Aunque tal vez pudiese considerarlo si tú me acompañases.

Con turbación nos marchamos, inusitadamente callados, las dudas se habían unido a la mente de los caballeros, lo que pasará de ahora en adelante solo dependería de las decisiones que cada uno tomase.

Con rapidez te sigo, vas por delante, flanqueando a la mayoría te agarro del brazo con firmeza, tú te sorprendes del toque, tal pareciera que no ibas prestando atención a tu alrededor. Tus bellos ojos verdes se abren grande al verme, puedo escuchar mi nombre de tus dulces labios.

—Shaka… ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hablar contigo Mu, es urgente por favor —me observas con cierta renuencias, sin saber del todo si deberías aceptar, insisto un poco más—, es verdaderamente importante.

Suspiras resignado, miras a los lados y observas que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros ya se han marchado, me jalas con una nada habitual impaciencia hacia unas columnas cercanas que nos esconden de las personas que podrían pasar del lugar.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante Shaka?

—Te vas ¿cierto? —mi mirada se vuelve turbia, no puedo siquiera considerar la opción de no tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea solo como amigo, aunque mi corazón pida otra cosa.

—¿Has estado leyendo nuevamente mis pensamientos Shaka? —me regañaste suavemente, tu expresión no era de enojo, pero sí de amonestación.

—Lo siento, pero necesitaba saber, yo…

—Lo sé Shaka —tus ojos brillaron tristemente, como negando toda posibilidad de lo que estuve a punto de decirte—, Estoy al tanto de lo que sientes por mí, pero no puedo corresponderte el sentimiento.

Mi corazón se quiebra antes sus palabras, él no me quiere como yo lo hago, todas mis esperanzas se derrumban, me siento flaquear.

—¿Tan mala opción te parezco?

Te aproximaste y con una de tus manos acariciaste mi mejilla, tu toque era sutil, cálido y maravilloso.

—No es eso Shaka, al contrario, si optase por una vida común tu siempre serías mi primera opción, eres mi alma afín, mi compañero en esta vida, pero…

—Pero… —ardo en deseos de saber cuáles son tus razones, del por qué no puedes estar a mi lado.

—Shaka no quiero perder mis alas y caer, no deseo eso, me sentiría devastado si me viera anclado a algún sitio.

Bajo la mirada, no entiendo del todo tus razones, yo…

—No comprendo del todo Mu, como budista puedo entender el desapego y el deseo de trascender, pero incluso así no puedo resignarme.

—Mi libertad y mis alas son lo único que siempre he anhelado, es lo único que nunca he podido tener. Quizás no comprendas mi manera de ver el mundo, sin embargo es lo que siento. Aunque te amo, no puedo corresponderte.

Alzo la mirada y veo gotas cristalinas rodar por tu rostro, veo el dolor impregnado en tus facciones, seguramente el mismo gesto que portó en estos momentos.

Una fuerte brisa levanta nuestras cabelleras, agacho un poco la cabeza para evitar que el frio y el desorden en el cabello, pero tú haces todo lo contrario, pareces disfrutar del viento, levantas tu cara a la brisa, tus lilas cabellos danzan con la corriente de aire, cierras los ojos disfrutando a pesar del frío. De esa manera te ves como un difuso ser etéreo que en cualquier momento desaparecerá entre los las hojas de los árboles y la helada brisa de otoño. Ahí entiendo tu deseo de querer emprender vuelo, tú no eres como nosotros los humanos, tu raza te ha condicionado ha siempre buscar el más alto estado de libertad. Eres como una mariposa hermosa y libre que danza por los aires, te estás convirtiendo en alguien inalcanzable, a pesar de mi condición de "iluminado".

Con todo el pesar de mi alma debo dejarte partir, aunque eso signifique el dolor de mi alma y la muerte de mi corazón, mi bello ángel no puedo retenerte, regresa a casa y emprende el vuelo que siempre anhelaste al encarnar en esta Tierra. Aunque tu ausencia lacere, sabré mantenerme estoico, pues sé que tú también me amas.

—Tu espíritu es algo que no puedo retener —declaro con tristeza, las últimas palabras que estoy por pronunciar serán mi tumba, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto—, aunque me pese el alma debes partir siguiendo a tu corazón, pero jamás olvides que te amo, eso nunca cambiará.

Mu respira fuertemente, casi como si estuviera reteniendo un gemido ahogado, sé que esto le duele tanto a él como a mí, sin embargo él debe seguir sus sueños.

Con parsimonia y grabando cada detalle de su esencia y su rostro en mi memoria me aproximo hacia él, su piel nacarada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su semblante tranquilo, sencillamente lo más maravilloso. Sus rosados labios son una tentación que no puedo rechazar, con un movimiento suave tomé sus labios para mí, Mu se sorprendió en un inicio, pero me devolvió el gesto, aunque torpemente, sus labios eran tan dulces como me lo imaginaba, es una pena el pensar que sería la primera y última vez que podría saborearlos. Nos separamos ambos arrebolados, la expresión de Mu es algo que nunca podré olvidar, la melancolía y el anhelo de su rostro es algo que nunca podré borrar. Una nueva brisa arreció los cabellos de Mu, estos volaron y su esencia se dispersó, un suave adiós de sus labios y se desvaneció entre las hojas que eran traídas por el viento por medio de su teletransportación, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ya casi habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que vi a Mu, el dolor de mi corazón no se había desvanecido, al contrario el haber permanecido en el Santuario solo había atizado mi sufrimiento al tener que pasar cada día por su casa para bajar al coliseo.

En estos mismos instantes estaba distraído viendo hacia el exterior de mi templo, me había vuelto melancólico y mucho más huraño. Mis compañeros de armas intentaron en muchas ocasiones acercarse, pero siempre los rechazaba. Sentía que todo iba en declive, verdaderamente llegue a creer que podría sobrevivir sin su presencia, pero…

—Pareces un alma en pena Shaka —la voz de Aioria resonó en mis oídos, él era el único descarado con el suficiente valor para entrar a mi templo de improviso y sin mi permiso.

—Y tú sigues tan mal educado como siempre Aioria —prácticamente gruño.

—No te desquites conmigo por tu mal de amores.

Observe furioso al quinto custodio, siempre que tenía oportunidad me sacaba de mis casillas, entre él, Milo y Kanon parecían haberlo hecho un deporte.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Leo?

—¡Vaya el calmado y sereno Shaka maldiciendo!, esto no es cosa de todos los días.

—Aioria… —mi tono fue claramente una amenaza, pero el griego ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Gruñón —Aioria me dedicó una sonrisa descarada—, no me gruñas, yo solo vine a dejarte un recado.

Lo miré fríamente, no lo quería en mi templo en esos momentos, solo deseaba estar solo.

—Habla y lárgate.

Aioria suspiró. —El Patriarca quiere verte, creo que tiene una misión para ti.

—Demonios —murmuro, no me gustaba estar frente al patriarca, pues su sola presencia me recordaba a Mu.

—Será mejor que vayas lo más pronto posible, parecía ansioso.

—Bien.

Sin más deje a Aioria en mi templo, estaba fastidiado, todo ese día estaba colocándome de mal humor.

Llegue con un rostro estoico al recinto principal, entro en silencio sin siquiera ver a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta, espero encontrarme con el patriarca en el salón, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie, eso me molesto. ¿Qué hacía llamándome si no va a estar presente?

—En tu rostro se ve el gran enojo que portas —sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás. Me sobresalto, cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, esa voz y esa dulce esencia…, imposible no reconocerlas. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante su solo aroma. Me sentía feliz de tenerlo conmigo, aunque las dudas también me asaltaban ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Mu… ¿Cuándo llegaste? —intento controlar mi nerviosa voz, sueno lo más sereno posible.

Mu me rodea aún con las manos sobre mi cintura y me ve directamente a la cara.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a preguntar?

—Bueno yo…

—¿El gran Shaka de Virgo está nervioso por mi presencia?

Mis mejillas enrojecen rápidamente, el contacto con Mu estaba enloqueciéndome, y para remate Mu aproximó su rostro al mío rozando juguetonamente sus labios con los míos.

—Me vuelves loco Mu, pero…

—Pareces desconcertado Shaka.

—Lo estoy.

—Mi corazón a pesar de todo deseaba volver.

—¿A qué te refieres? —estaba bastante ansioso por escuchar sus razones para estar en Santuario, y más que nada alterado por querer conocer cuánto tiempo se quedaría, ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de tenerlo a mi lado?

—Quise volar Shaka y lo logré, pero al hacerlo y recorrer el mundo que me fue negado llegue a una sola verdad —Mu aun cerca mío volvió a besar mis labios por unos segundos—, ¿sabes cuál fue mi verdad?

Estaba demasiado embobado como para contestar coherentemente.

—No, yo no, quiero decir…

—Sigues tan comunicativo como siempre mi querido Shaka —Mu me miraba tiernamente, mi rostro se ruborizó todavía más, solo Mu lograba colocarme en ese estado—. Tu Shaka, tu eres mi verdad, he recorrido tanto solo para darme cuenta que los cielos que quiero surcar son aquellos en donde te encuentres tú.

—¿Entonces tu…? —deje la pregunta al aire sin tener la valentía de formularla.

—Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible

Lo envuelvo en un abrazo posesivo y fuerte. —Entonces que sea para siempre, porque no te dejaré partir ahora que has vuelto a mí, mi amada mariposa.

Deshago levemente el agarre solo para tomar posesión de sus labios, no me canso de saborear esa dulce esencia que brota de él. Me cobro todo el tiempo que no he estado a su lado, ahora que soy consciente de que se quedará no temo de reclamar lo que me pertenece.

—Te amo Shaka.

—Yo también Mu —lo observo con devoción, su alegre expresión y sus brillantes ojos, tan hermoso como un ángel. Un ángel que espero permanezca muchos años conmigo y si es posible hasta el final de mis días. El tiempo…, un rápido pensamiento me llega, estamos en plena primavera, el tercer mes del año, exactamente en Aries y…, precisamente era el día veintisiete del mes, el cumpleaños de Mu. Sonrió, quizás esa era una de las razones de mi eterno mal humor de ese día, mi inconsciente ajenamente a mi voluntad había expresado todo lo que sentía mi corazón justamente en el natalicio de mi amado—, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy Mu?

Mi bello ariano de cabellos lavanda me mira extrañado por la pregunta, seguramente él tampoco lo recuerda, él no es alguien quien viva en base a el tiempo y en muchas ocasiones suele perder la noción de las fechas.

—¿Viernes? —menciona no muy seguro.

—Veintisiete de marzo carnero olvidadizo —Mu abrió los ojos al recordar el día—. Feliz Cumpleaños mi amado y distraído lemuriano.

Mu me sonríe apenado, y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, toda una escena exquisita. Mi hermoso ángel, en verdad eres lo que más amo.

—Estaba tan concentrado en venir hacia ti que olvide el día.

—Bueno aún quedan al menos doce horas para celebrar juntos los dos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Mu posó sus manos sobre mi cuello y me observó intrigado.

—Tu y yo solos en mi templo recuperando el tiempo perdido —respondí besándolo apasionadamente.

Mu gimió ante mi tacto.

—P-parec-ce una b-buena id-dea —las palabras de Mu eran entrecortadas, con eso disfrute aún más las caricias de sus labios.

—Solo los dos.

Mu secundó mi idea con un sonoro respiro, sería una tarde muy ocupada teniéndolo a mi lado queriendo recuperar todo lo que perdimos en este tiempo. Ahora que estaba conmigo me encargaría de hacerlo lo más feliz que pudiera, él era mi mundo y lo quería junto a mí.


End file.
